Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording method, recorded matter, a recorded matter processing method, and a method for improving the fold-crack resistance of recorded matter.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a demand for a photobook employing an ink jet record medium and the like has increasingly grown. As a method for producing the photobook, a method is mentioned which includes giving a fold beforehand to a plurality of ink jet record media having an image recorded only on one surface, and then bonding the surfaces on which no images are recorded at the fold as the boundary. By such a method, a photobook in which large images spreading across pages are seemingly disposed on record media can be produced.
As a problem in such a use, when a fold has been given to recorded matter, an ink receiving layer of a record medium has been broken or the like, so that an image has been partially cracked or peeled in some cases. Even when a fold has not been positively given unlike the production of the photobook, recorded matter has been unintentionally cracked during storage and the like, so that an image has been partially cracked or peeled in some cases. Then, a demand for a recording method capable of producing recorded matter free from cracking or peeling of an image when a fold is given or a fold is unintentionally given, i.e. high fold-crack resistance, has increased.
Heretofore, as a method for improving the fold-crack resistance of recorded matter, a method is known which includes providing an undercoat layer containing a water-soluble resin between an ink receiving layer and a substrate of a record medium (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-096898 and 2008-183807). Since the undercoat layer eases a stress when a fold is given, the fold-crack resistance is improved. Moreover, a method for improving the fold-crack resistance of recorded matter by devising a binder to be blended in an ink receiving layer is also known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-170660). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-170660 describes improving the fold-crack resistance of recorded matter by the use of polyvinyl alcohol having a high polymerization degree of 4,100 or more as a binder to be blended in an ink receiving layer.
On the other hand, a method for applying anionic urethane resin particles to an image is also known in order to improve the weatherability of an image (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-240414).